Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(4k+1)+3(-2-2k)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{4k+1}{)} + 3(-2-2k) $ $ {-12k-3} + 3(-2-2k) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -12k-3 + {3(}\gray{-2-2k}{)} $ $ -12k-3 {-6-6k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12k - 6k} {-3 - 6}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-18k} {-3 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18k} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-18k-9$